<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wife by Multifiiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825159">Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction'>Multifiiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Love Story, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and General Hux didn’t like each other. But when Kylo learned something about the General, he didn’t waste much time investigating it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Reader, Armitage Hux &amp; You, Armitage Hux x Reader - Relationship, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, general hux x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every person who counted in the First Order was invited to a secret planet for a very important meeting. <br/>The Supreme Leader found it to be very important to everyone to meet and to speak on the matter of completely destroying the Republic since it seemed like that individually all have failed.<br/>So, every commander and general of all the ships went there to attend. <br/>As Snoke’s apprentice, Kylo Ren, and General Hux was put as the two most important people, right after Snoke himself, they had to make sure to welcome everyone who arrived.<br/>Kylo was bored and frustrated out of his mind. Hux was just as bored, but he didn’t groan every moment a ship landed. But Kylo sure did. So when the next ship and its occupants arrived, he was already ready for the hundredth welcoming.<br/>“Commander Glung, and General Hvujk. Welcome to Troitih.” <br/>“General Hux. It’s been years since we met, nice to see an old face.” explained the commander ignoring Kylo Ren’s welcome.<br/>“The pleasure is mine Commander Glung.”<br/>“How’s your wife lately?” asked the commander. This got Kylo’s attention. He didn’t know Hux was married.<br/>“She’s doing just fine. Thank you.”<br/>“Well, since she is a general like yourself, I assume she will be here too.” said Glung as he walked away.<br/>“You have a wife?” asked Kylo, his helmed deforming his voice.<br/>“I do. The Supreme Leader arranged the marriage about ten years ago.”<br/>“Oh.” of course it was an arranged marriage. “And why isn’t she on the same ship as you?”<br/>“Supreme Leader decided to have her move three years after we got married. She is a commander now. Commander of the ship, Black Swan. There she is.” Hux said pointing at a fully black ship.<br/>Kylo watched a half-droid creature getting off, soon after the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was in a very elegant dress, high heels a long black cape followed her, the only jewellery she wore was a band ring. Kylo watched every move of the woman, he closely examined her face. In his opinion, she was too beautiful to be Hux’s wife. But he came to the conclusion that you must hate your husband. <br/>But oh how wrong he was. Because he saw your eyes lit up with joy when you saw Hux, your lips formed a smile which he envied from the ginger general.<br/>“Commander Hux and General Grieven. Welcome to Troitih.” said Hux after a few seconds of silence from Kylo. The man seemed to be frozen.<br/>“Hello Armi, it’s nice to see you.”<br/>“The pleasure is mine, Y/N.” with that, both you and your general walked away. You didn’t even look at Kylo.<br/>A few hours have passed. All guests have arrived and Kylo was in his room, still shocked by the news he learned earlier that day.<br/>He wanted so bad to find out who you really were. Then he realized that he should ask the only commander who was friendly with Hux besides you, Commander Glung. <br/>It took Kylo two minutes to find him, and the commander was already tipsy when he found him. Perfect for Kylo’s plan.<br/>Two more drinks later, the commander was speaking freely.<br/>“You seem to know Hux.”<br/>“Yes. The ginger and I were mere kids when we got into this, we grew up in Arkanis. I mean he is quite distinctive with his red hair. Then when he got 23, he was forced to marry, Y/N.”<br/>“She grew up with you too?”<br/>“Oh no. Snoke got her from somewhere. Some said he bought her some said she rescued her. But that’s just gossip. I think he either kidnapped her or something. She hates Snoke. She made attempts to kill him even.”<br/>“But why not kill her?”<br/>“Snoke needs her. Apparently, she is force sensitive. And a really strong one at that. A maid once said she saw Y/N stop Snoke’s lightings. But she wasn’t in full awareness of her powers at that point. So he needed something or someone to keep her under control.”<br/>“Hux? Really? He’s weak.”<br/>“He might be, but it was said that he needed to marry Y/N and the ginger so she will stop disobeying. Snoke’s plan was to make her fall in love. And after that happened, Snoke had her in a corner.” <br/>Kylo didn’t understand that and the much drunker man answered to his confusion.<br/>“Since she’s in love with Hux, she doesn’t want him to get harmed. So, she’ll do as she’s told if she doesn’t want her husband to get hurt. And it clearly works since she hadn’t been doing any of her shenanigans ever since.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>Now it was all clear to Kylo. Snoke must have wanted you to be his apprentice but you disobeyed. Even the fact that you were a force user wasn’t really a shock to Kylo he sensed something the moment you got off your ship and why else would the Supreme Leader need you?<br/>In the meantime, you were in your assigned room, waiting for Armitage to arrive. You told him that you needed to see him due to an urgent matter.<br/>And soon, your love arrived.<br/>“Why did you call for me?” he asked, with his emotionless face.<br/>“I just wanted to see you.” you said as you went to hug him. He hugged back. “I haven’t seen you in a long while, and those hologram calls don’t count.”<br/>“I missed you too.” he finally admitted as he pulled you closer. His voice was so quiet, you barely heard him.<br/>You pulled back from the hug but didn’t waste time and immediately started a make-out session with him.<br/>You two were like heated dogs. You shredded the clothes off of him, and he did the same. <br/>You missed him so much, you missed being touched by him, kissed by him and you missed him making love to you.<br/>So, he spent the whole evening with you. But you didn’t sleep much.<br/>Armitage got up first. Collecting his clothes and getting ready for the meeting. <br/>“Darling, you should wake up, the meeting soon starts.” he said but you only groaned and went right back to sleep.<br/>While Armitage got ready he noticed his own clothes in your room. The two of you were given separate ones, but he figured you made them to be moved.<br/>He went along with his day.<br/>Soon arrived at the meeting room, which was rather huge to fit all the attendees in. Armitage saw Kylo Ren walking in.<br/>“General. How was your night with your wife?”<br/>“None of your business.” was all the General’s answer.<br/>Soon after the meeting began. But you were late. The Supreme Leader was in the middle of his big speech about plans when you barged in. Looking flawless, you obviously didn’t care as you sat down. There was an awkward silence. Everyone expected Snoke to get angry and punish you, but after a few more minutes passed, he just continued. <br/>Everyone was shocked but no one mentioned it.<br/>The day went on and the meeting came to a break. During the break, you and your husband chatted a little while the others either sat in silence or also talked. Kylo seemed to be a very popular but only because you sent everyone away or completely ignored them. <br/>It was also obvious that your General wasn’t a social person. He was only sitting there beside you looking out of his head. <br/>In the meantime, you were making plans with your husband. Trying to convince him into taking a day off to visit you or to meet on a planet. <br/>Armitage excused himself and left you at the table. You continued drinking your water while waiting for your husband to arrive back.<br/>While you were waiting for him, you watched as Kylo Ren took the seat right in front of you. You knew that he had the force like you, but you also knew that he was much weaker than you. And you didn’t like speaking to weak people. You felt his intent to talk with you, but you refused. You didn’t like him, you saw him as a danger to your husband and you hated that. You wanted Armitage to be safe at all costs.<br/>Kylo Ren watched as you refused his offer and continued to sit there with a stoic expression. You only smiled when Hux arrived back.<br/>Kylo thought of ways to use that against you and wondered why others didn’t. But he soon realized.<br/>A man came out of nowhere. You were about to convince Armitage about the little getaway that you have planned when the unknown man started talking. <br/>Armitage knew who the man was, at least his name. The man wanted a higher position and talked to Hux to arrange it for him. From what you heard he wanted to work on the First Order’s biggest and strongest ship or the Finalizer. And when Armitage said no to him, he flipped out. Started yelling, calling him names. Everyone was looking at the scene.<br/>Suddenly the man stopped and started chocking. His head became red. The man suffered for a few seconds before Armitage spoke up.<br/>“That’s enough.” he said it with such a calm and collected voice. The man stopped chocking and the droids took him away. <br/>What Kylo found interesting is that you didn’t even move a finger. You didn’t even look at the man, yet still managed to almost kill him.<br/>The meetings went on for the whole week. You loved that you got to spend time with Armitage. The week was too short for you two, but you managed to enjoy being around your husband. Even if you didn’t remember any of Snoke’s speeches or anything he said.<br/>You remember when you went on a long walk in the middle of the evening. Kissed under that beautiful glowing tree. Slow danced next to the small lake and made love every single night.<br/>You couldn’t wait until the next time you will see Armitage. <br/>And just as you arrived, when you were about to leave, your husband and Kylo Ren were there to say goodbye to everyone.<br/>“Commander Hux, and General Grieven, thank you very much for coming. Have a safe flight.” But you didn’t care about Kylo Ren as you pulled Armitage close one last time to leave a kiss on his lips. <br/>“I will be waiting for you.” you said to him as you pulled away and headed back onto your ship.<br/>Armitage could see even with Kylo’s helmet on that he wanted to make a comment, so instead, he just left the scene and went back to his room to pack all of his stuff.<br/>While he was in there, all he could think about is you. You were the first person who cared for him. Even if you were forced to marry him, you never blamed him for it. Instead, you did the opposite and fell in love with the man. <br/>Armitage couldn’t thank you enough. He fell in love with you shortly after. Your kindness, smile and power amazed him. How can someone be so gorgeous while choking someone to death at the same time?<br/>This week was something Armitage really cherished and will remember forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>